


Ice Cream and Earrings

by TooManyFandomsToBeSane



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ice Cream, Soobin is Kai's gum wbk, Summer, YeonKai but like platonically, ears pierced for the first time, its domestic fluff yall, its my first fic yeet, just Yeonjun being a sweet hyung to Hyuka, not a lot of TaeGyu im sorry, the hyungs are whipped for hyuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFandomsToBeSane/pseuds/TooManyFandomsToBeSane
Summary: Hueningkai, much to MOAs surprise, doesn't have any piercings; all of the earrings he had previously worn were clip-ons. Hyuka finally decided to get his ears pierced, and none other than his hyung Yeonjun came along for the ride. Oh, and a pro tip: you can subdue an angry bunny with ice cream.
Kudos: 21





	Ice Cream and Earrings

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't really fit into the timeline but Hueningkai said a while ago that he doesn't actually have pierced ears, so that's the inspiration behind this fic. Enjoy this domestic fluff, my lovely moas!

The A/C vent was pointed directly at Hueningkai, and he gently pushed the air out of his face.

“You good?” said Yeonjun, looking up from his phone over to the younger member in the other seat.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine hyung. Just trying not to think too hard,” said Hueningkai with a sheepish smile.

The eldest and the youngest were on their way to a local tattoo shop, with the company’s permission, so that Hueningkai could get his very first piercing. It was summer, and they had no promotions at the moment, and Kai had been thinking about getting one for a while. It had been a shock for MOAs to find out that all of the earrings he had worn previously were clip-ons, and he wanted to surprise their fans with this fun idea. 

“Don’t worry, Hueningie, all the rest of the members have piercings, and we’ll show you how to take care of yours so that you can heal up quickly!” Yeonjun stuck out his hand to pinch Kai’s cheek, resulting in the maknae diving to avoid the hyung’s harassment. “I know you’ve been thinking hard about this, and I’ll be there with you as well as our manager hyung,” he said, pointing to the person in the driver’s seat. 

He huffed, and said, “Soobin’s gonna kill you when he realizes we’re doing this instead of going shopping. How could you take his precious gum to go get his ears pierced without bringing him along?”

An evil smile spread on the maknae’s face, and he quickly whipped out his phone, attempting to pull up Soobin’s number.

“No you don’t!”

Huningkai’s young strength was no match for Yeonjun’s quick reflexes, and the fake maknae had carefully, if not forcefully, held Kai’s phone fugitive for the rest of the car ride, a tauntingly smug look on his face. It was all a ploy to get Hueningie distracted from the nervousness, but to the younger it was just his hyung being his lovingly annoying self. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

“We’re all set up, whenever you’re ready,” said the piercing artist to the incognito idol and his acquaintance before walking to attend something.

“Okay, thank you, give us a minute or two!” respectfully replied Yeonjun.

Manager-nim is at the front of the shop, keeping an eye on the boys but letting them have their time together.

“Alright Hueningie, I have the plushie that you wanted, you have my love and support, and you have a surprise coming for MOAs. You ready?” Yeonjun looked at the nervous boy sitting in the piercing chair.

Kai made grabby hands at the plushie, and Yeonjun handed it over. Heart eyes followed. Now that Hueningkai had the doll squished in his arms, he looked a bit more comfortable. 

“Okay, hyung, let’s do it!”

“Hueningie fighting!” Fists were punched into the air, and the artist came over to the chair.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Hueningkai, the youngest member of Tomorrow X Together, was sitting in the back of the shop with two newly pierced ears. Yeonjun had made sure to have the boy pose for a picture to flaunt off his new jewelry, a picture that he would show the other members after they had pummeled him for taking Kai to get it done without them. His face and ears were a bit red, but that was normal for a procedure like this. Hueningkai gave off his signature laugh after realizing he now had bona fide piercings, and he couldn’t wait to show his members and MOA. 

After getting detailed instructions on how to care for his ears (although his members would probably smother him with advice, cleaning solution, and earrings) and paying at the front, the boys and manager-nim climbed back into the car, prepared to drive back to their dorm. Hueningkai had worn a smile ever since leaving the shop, which would obviously make Yeonjun smile as well thinking about his younger brother being happy. Boy, was it hard work being whipped for Hueningie.

Yeonjun suddenly had a thought. “You know what? We should stop and get ice cream on the way back. That way we have two surprises for everyone! And maybe Soobin won’t beat me up as badly since he’s practically in love with ice cream.” 

Hyuka let out his iconic laugh, and manager-nim agreed to take them to the store to pick out Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Soobin’s favorite flavors. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

“Honey, I’m home!” Yeonjun yelled as soon as he stepped foot into the dorm. 

“And we have a surprise as well!” said Kai, holding the ice creams behind his back.

After quickly rounding up the boys, Beomgyu grumbling because he was sleeping and Taehyun grumbling because he was playing a game, Hueningie finally broke the news.

“We didn’t actually go shopping. Yeonjun took me to finally get my ears pierced!”

The amount of shouting was incredibly loud; Soobin’s face went into his angry pout as he scolded, Taehyun was ready to throw hands while simultaneously checking on Kai’s ears, and Beomgyu looked shocked that Yeonjun took the baby to do that without him. Then ice cream was revealed. The chaos ended moments later with everyone eating dessert out of the cartons while sitting on the couch, but not without a couple more angry remarks from the hyungs.

After a few minutes of spoiling their dinner, when things had settled down, Beomgyu asked, in between bites, “Was it as bad as you thought?”

The maknae answered through a mouthful of mincho while pondering the question. “Not really. The needle they used was kinda intimidating but my ears don’t hurt as much as I thought they would. I’ll probably need to take some medicine before bed, though, if I want to sleep comfortably.”

Soobin immediately piped up, “You can sleep with me if you want.”

Taehyun, ever the sass master that he is, said, “Soobin hyung, you really are Hueningie’s gum. MOA was right.”

Everyone laughed at that, save for the bunny, looking cutely offended as he ate his clearly-not-mincho ice cream. 

“Don’t worry, all of us have had piercings before, half of us have more than one, so we’ll make sure your ears heal up quickly before our next comeback. When should we tell MOAs?” Yeonjun, being in love with Kai and MOAs, made sure to share his thoughts.

“Hmmm, I think I’ll tell them tomorrow maybe, that way it won’t be as red. I want to tell them soon because I haven’t been able to talk to MOA recently.”

Heads nodded and ice creams were in various stages of being eaten. Soobin, being the first done with his snack, found a pillow and threw it at Yeonjun, then proceeded to give Kai a side hug and a belly rub. 

“Yah! What was that for!”

“I still can’t believe you did that without me. You’re lucky I love ice cream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stream Blue Hour please and thank you. Comments are always welcome!


End file.
